Shards of Orr
Description The Shards of Orr is a 3-level Dungeon located south of Vlox's Falls placed in Arbor Bay. Alternatively, you can travel directly to the dungeon via the Asura Gate in Gadd's Encampment. You must have the quest Lost Souls active in order to be able to progress beyond the first level. Players consider this one of the harder dungeons, as it requires proper planning to defeat the final group, led by Fendi Nin. Quests *Lost Souls 18px *Finding Gadd to attempting the dungeon Bestiary Collectors Qogg Monsters *'Undead' ** 24 / 26 Zombie Brute ** 24 / 26 Skeleton Archer ** 24 / 26 Skeleton Wizard ** 24 / 26 Skeleton Illusionist ** 24 / 26 Chained Cleric ** 24 / 26 Skeleton Priest ** 24 / 26 Zombie Necromancer ** 21 / 28 Decayed Dragon ** 24 / 26 Damned Crewman ** 24 / 26 Skeletal Hound ** 22 / 26 Crypt Wraith (level 2) ** 21 / 26 Shock Phantom (Level 2) *'Enchanted Weapons' ** 24 / 26 Enchanted Axe ** 24 / 26 Enchanted Sword Bosses * 28 Cursed Brigand (Blinding Surge) Boss-like foes * 29 Fendi Nin Light of Deldrimor Rewards Level 1 * lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, level 1, near the steps to level 2 * Hidden Treasure near the dungeon key. * Hidden Treasure half way between the dungeon key and portal to Gadd's Encampment * lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, level 1, near the Dungeon lock * lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, level 1, beside the Beacon of Droknar at the exit to Gadd's Encampment * There are 2 Hidden Treasures, and 2 Dwarven Ghosts near the exit to level 2. Level 2 * 2 Hidden Treasures in the graveyard. * 2 lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost allies in the graveyard * 3 Hidden Treasures next to traps. Level 3 * 2 Hidden Treasures in the area that opens after torches are lit. * 3 Hidden Treasures in the dragon room just before the final boss. Rewards *When opened, Fendi's Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Fendi's Rod *** Fendi's Focus *** Fendi's Staff **A gold item ***Weapon exclusive to this reward chest: ****Suntouched Staff ****Bone Dragon Staff **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A gold Polymock piece *3000 Asuran reputation points (4500 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Walkthrough Level 1 The first level is straightforward: Fight your way to the dungeon key, area map from the collector and defeat the bosses then proceed to the stairs. If you start from Gadd's Encampment, you must also go to the other entrance and get Crewmember Shandra to follow you, or else the door to the dungeon lock will not open. If you have not taken the quest Lost Souls and enter the dungeon from Gadd's encampment, you will have to exit the dungeon into Arbor Bay to take the quest before re-entering it. Level 2 The second level requires lighting some Flame Braziers. *Defeat the Cursed Brigand in the first area and open the chest to obtain the Unlit Torch. Light it and take it into the circular graveyard room. Light all Braziers and a number of Shock Phantoms, Crypt Wraiths and enchanted weapons will spawn. Defeat them and continue. **Beware, the group of Shock Phantoms, Crypt Wraiths and enchanted weapons are all part of the group and WILL pull all at once. Be prepared! *Light the Braziers in the tiled room to make another Cursed Brigand spawn. That Brigand has the dungeon key. Proceed to the dungeon Lock and go to level 3. **One brazier in the tiled room is already lit for you, so don't worry if your torch burns out on the way there. **You can avoid the existing group of undead in the room as well if you're careful. **By flagging your NPC companions (if any) and sticking close to the walls it is possible to pull the Cursed Brigand that spawns in the center of the west side of the tiled room and fight it separately from the group of undead that spawns together with it. This is highly recommended. Level 3 *Level 3 has the most groups of undead. Proceed carefully and concentrated, because too much DP might make it impossible to kill strong groups of 8-10 undead. Use consumables if necessary. *There is a single Unlit Torch at the beginning of the level. It is the only one, so take it with you and light all Braziers you find along the way. Some unlit braziers are far apart from the next lit brazier, which might make it difficult to light them before the torch goes out; it is, however, possible without speed boosts. *Once you have lit all braziers, the Cursed Brigand carrying the dungeon key should spawn near the dungeon lock. **Beware, oddly unlike other Cursed Brigand in this Dungeon, this one CANNOT be pulled alone. The whole group of undead he spawns with will attack with him. *You will also get the message that a passage has opened when lighting the last brazier. Said passage is located at the very beginning of the level. It leads to a large, mostly empty hall with another Cursed Brigand at the end. Killing that brigand is strictly optional and not required for proceeding, so you might as well abstain from taking that considerable hike. However, there is 1 Hidden Treasure revealed by the Light of Deldrimor. Boss fight To kill Fendi Nin, the final dungeon boss, the party must damage him until his health is completely depleted. At this point he transforms into his "soul" form. You will have the opportunity to damage this form for a short period of time before he changes back into his normal form at full Health. The soul form does not regenerate Health, but whenever it spawns, 6 Damned Crewmen will spawn as well at the last spot Fendi Nin was killed. Keep away from these, as they can inflict a lot of AoE damage in their area. Killing the soul form is the goal to clear the dungeon. An easy way to kill this boss is to pull him to the two flame turrets just outside his room - if done right, the turrets should help your damage considerably - even one is a significant boost. His summons will also take damage from the turrets, making them much easier to deal with - same with the spirits they summon. Oddly, the boss sometimes seems to summon his ghostly allies in the middle of the chamber he came from, instead of where he is at the time, meaning you only have to fight skeletons. Notes * If you have Veiled Threat in your Quest Log, it will sometimes update while in the room where Fendi Nin is. * If you take the shortcut from Gadd's Encampment, but have not yet taken the Lost Souls quest, remember to exit into Arbor Bay to grab the quest from Chandra. * Tactics Notes: ' ** '''Enemy Composition: '''Non-fleshy skeletons, other undead; corpse-exploiting Necromancers, Monks,Hammer Warriors, air/earth Elementalists; a few Mesmers or Rangers ** '''Skill Recommendations: 'Condition removal, Fire and Holy damage, Knockdown prevention. Light of Deldrimor and Channeling (for Monk heroes) are especially useful. ** 'General: '''lure enemies (esp. undead) towards the Poison Gas Pillars to soften them up (this is nearly essential if the party has high Death penalty) ** 'Skeleton Wizards: since they follow party members to cast Shock, they are easy prey in melee and great sources of energy for Channeling-equipped characters. ** '''Other Casters: '''are vulnerable to AoE damage, as they tend to clump together. ** The talk page has specific build strategies. Trivia *On the second level of this dungeon, in the graveyard, it is possible to see murals of all 5 True Gods. Simply look up, the murals are spaced on the ceiling all around the room. Category:Gives Asura points Category:Dungeons